Rise of the Forged Shield Hero
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: A Change. So small, yet so large. This change impacts everything, Naofumi is different, previous heroes have unique qualities, and a future uncertain. Will the Forged Shield Hero save the world, or live long enough to see it burn around him?


**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now this is another OP OP fanfic for yeh guys. And you can guess from the title already, this is from Rising of the Shield Hero.**

 **Now bear in mind that this will not follow the anime, it will follow the manga with a few major differences. This chapter will be the prologue, and it will just give you a taste of my "Corrupted OP" Naofumi, "Corrupted OP" meaning what I do to MCs of my fanfics should I get my grubby hands on them.**

 **One thing here, Naofumi will be bigger, buffer, and older. To the point he actually has a small beard growing.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! Here's the prologue!**

 **Disclaimer: Ya guys know the drill.**

* * *

Prologue – Forging

* * *

After getting sucked into that stupid book, Naofumi fell through a black void screaming bloody murder before landing on a glowing magic circle, surrounded by hourglasses and golden dragon statues. Grunting, the man stood up and looked around in confusion and wariness.

Naofumi, a middle-aged man who is titanic despite his Asian heritage stopping at 7foot and 2inches, the man was built like a tank, muscled, with black hair reaching just below his neck and a small beard with shadows of a sideburn on his angular and somewhat intimidating face, his eyes were an emerald green and his hands could almost hold a normal human's head in one.

The large man kept looking around what he could assume is a magic void. His time in the Emperor's guard made him slightly paranoid, checking over safe things three times and still be wary. He felt a presence behind him and spun on his heels facing the stranger in a stance he calls Dragon's Might stance. His eyebrows raised up when he saw it was a young girl who looked to be seven years old, but he is aware that appearances can be deceiving.

"Who are you?" Naofumi called out, not relaxing his stance whatsoever. His reflexes kicked however and he spun before throwing a clawed downwards swipe at what could only be called a monster, a creature with the body of a slug, crab legs, and lobster arms with asymmetrical spider eyes got slammed down into the ground, the lights of the eyes of the monster faded signifying that its dead.

Immediately after killing the strange creature, Naofumi spun around and faced the girl again, not caring that his hand is covered in green blood from the creature he killed.

Silence reigned for a bit in the void, unnerving him before the girl spoke. "Impressive strength and reflexes, Naofumi Iwatani-dono." Outwardly, he showed no reaction. Inwardly however, he almost panicked.

Though his outward expression cracked a bit at her next words. "Do not panic Naofumi-dono. I am the Seneschal of the world in the book you opened. You are here because you have the potential to not only be the Shield Hero, but be able to become a Unique Shield Hero, Forged in the flames of your soul and essence." Her words prompted him to interrupt her however.

"Hold on, why me. Couldn't you have chosen anyone but me? Also I saw on the cover page there were three others apart from the Shield, do they also have Unique predecessors?" His questions were answered much to his surprise, because he thought she was reciting words.

"Anyone else could have been chosen, but you opened the book, so you are here. Yes, they have unique predecessors, though this generation apart from you, have no potential to be Forged." The young girl's words spoke with restrained power.

Naofumi looked thoughtful before he stiffened as he saw the girl begin to walk to him. His reflexes screamed at him and he quickly spun around the girl who phased in with an emotionless face, arm outstretched with an open hand as if she aimed to pierce him with that arm, she turned her head towards him.

"Most impressive, you will be a fine Forged Shield Hero." Her words made him slightly smirk, which was reciprocated by the girl with an emotionless, and heartless smile with dead eyes.

He was about to begin talking when a huge forge appeared in front of him, and the girl appeared behind an anvil before pointing at the burning furnace. "Touch the furnace, it will charge itself with the flames of your soul." Realizing he had no choice he walked to the forge and touched what he could assume was an exhaust for… something. He saw the fire in the furnace implode before turning a deep emerald green with hints of black along the edges.

The man turned to look at the girl who was no longer at the anvil and looked around wildly and saw her on top of huge bucket. She pointed at the bucket with a flat face. "Fill that bucket with your essence, you must hold the bucket close to your heart." He nodded before grabbing the large bucket which was the size of his torso and held it somewhat close to his chest. Naofumi felt and heard his heart beat loudly, each beat creating a blinding light in the bucket, filling it slowly with white silver, steel gray, and emerald green colors swirling around like a piece of animated abstract art.

Naofumi looked curious and poked it with a finger, watching in fascination as his Essence rippled like water, the abstract color look didn't change though.

"Now put it in the Soul Forge." The girl piped up behind him, making him groan as he sounded like a needy waif. "I heard that." The girl called out with an emotionless tone.

"I know, you were supposed to." Naofumi retorted back as he put the bucket which transformed into rock into the furnace. He stepped back and had to shield his eyes as the Soul Forge's furnace burned brightly shining green light everywhere, with the exhausts spewing out a strange blue and purple shining particles.

After a solid minute, the furnace's light and heat receded before opening, showing a glowing rock filled with the Essence which was now bubbling and smoking. The girl now appeared right beside him. "Take that crucible and place it on top of the anvil, then wait for it to seep into the anvil and then place your hands on top of the anvil." Her words made him wary, she could tell. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. Much." Those words didn't serve to calm him.

He sighed before he took a giant set of crucible tongs and carried the heavy thing, which he believed it somehow got heavier after the furnace. He set it down on top of the anvil and watched with slight fascination that it melted into the Essence and seeped into the anvil, making the block of steel generate an eerie emerald glow.

Shrugging, the man carefully moved his hands close to the anvil and felt no heat coming off of it. He had a bad feeling and as soon as his hands touched the surface, that feeling was justified as white hot pain exploded into him, lighting every nerve receptor in his body with a pain so great his mind almost shut down.

But as quickly as it came, the pain vanished in an instant, he staggered back from the anvil panting from the exhaustion that came with the pain. He looked up and saw three tower shields, all of them mostly white silver with gray steel border and middle frame with three emerald orb shaped stones one on the top and bottom, with the middle stone being larger and the frame surrounding said stone.

He gazed upon the shields with and awed expression on his face. Not thinking, he lifted his arms towards the shields and with unknown reflexes, caught the two tower shields which looked like massive armguards on his arms, and spun around for the last tower shield to attach itself to his back.

As soon as the last shield sticked itself to his back, he felt an indescribable feeling of warmth and welcoming. He felt like he was whole, and thought that this must be what Forged Heroes feel when getting their True Soul item.

Naofumi turned to see the girl giving him a real smile, looking like an actual kid now. "You are certainly unique, no shield hero has had two shields before, let alone three, and they are tower shields as well." Her words made the shields on his person radiate warmth as if to respond to that statement.

He looked at her. "Now that the forging is complete, can you now tell me your name?" He saw her smile grow wider.

"Very well, my name is Yrrah Oidas. Now go young hero, it is time for a Forged Shield Hero to arise and defend the world." Her words as if a catalyst, created a glowing golden sphere which encased him and began shining brightly much to his inner panic.

From his perspective, everything went golden and then white, before fading to show he was now in front of a throne in the middle of the room, with various bystanders around him. He looked around slowly, and saw from what he saw of the weapons, the Sword, the Bow, and the Spear Heroes appeared in the same golden light he came in.

He turned back forwards and stood up to his full height, scaring a lot of people with his sheer size alone. He looked at the throne and saw the Queen's eyes were filled with surprise, but the King's and what he could assume is the princess's eyes were filled with a little surprise and a lot of hate that he feels is directed at him.

"Interesting."

* * *

Prologue – Forging End

* * *

 **Sorry if this is short.**

 **Yeah so this is the prologue for the new fanfic Rise of the Forged Shield Hero. Hope you like it, and this will not follow the anime, as I know with all animes they will have slightly different things, and cut off probably somethings from the manga.**

 **This fanfic will follow the manga. Again, with some deviation with a few major parts.**

 **What do you think of my Naofumi? Was he good, was he bad, I can guess he can be bad because very few can reach the size of Naofumi in real life and still have a lot of muscle and fat on them.**

 **So anyway, this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out!**


End file.
